The Demon Within
by Soifool
Summary: 2014 UPDATE! PLEASE READ PROLOGUE! After an odd hollow attack, that left Soi Fon seriously injured, weird things started happening to her. Now, every midnight Soi Fon tranforms into a werecat! What will she have to do to overcome this demon inside her?
1. Prologue

Hello Eveyone! I missed you all! I'm sooooooooooo very deeply sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've just been busy unfortunately! But, I'm getting back into that mood, the mood of determination! I know a lot of few probably want to kill me for being so, so late, I'm again very sorry. I know you guys probably saw thae thing I posted about the new story and how I was going to be back sooner and I lied. I apologize. In fact I think at the time I was so desperate to please you guys that I thought of a stupid story that was supposed to be a cross between Bleach and Billy Madison...huuuhhhh...Forgive me... I was bored at the time and didn't understand... I'm probably going to scrap that loony idea, unless of course you guys want me to make Bleach: a Billy Madison Story, If so make a comment. Anyway! I'm back baby! I did not abandon my precious little babies, meaning you guys and my stories (Haha). Did you all think I was gone for good? Well that is wrong peeps.

So! The plan is that...I'm going to do updates of my stories first, meaning I am now more mature and more experienced with writing better quality stories than these (In my opinion) poorly made stories of mine. Seriously, I look back at these and I find it comical, good but not good. I had poor grammar, etc. and I need to fix that! So like I stated before I am first going to go back to my stories and refresh the chapters (make better, more understandable/professional). So I'm sorry but it might be a second before I actually make a new chapter to my 6 fanfics. ): I apologize once more. Just comment/yell at me if you really, _**really**_need a chapter asap... Starting with the prologue of The Demon Within I am going to make these chapters spectacular! Now for this I didn't make to many changes, of course I changed the POV to 3rd person (because I started the fanfic 1st person, then like 3rd chapter I switched to 3rd person for some reason...) It's confusing, but what I'm trying to say is that this whole fanfic should be 3rd person!

NOW! I just really, sincerely, want to thank everyone who stuck with me! I know my absence was tough! Thanks for favoriting me, commenting on my stories, and just being a Soifool fan...it brings a tear to my eye. Just please stick with me through my refurnishing session! Check out all my fanfics, maybe you should grab some popcorn and a soda and read all my fanfictions while you are waiting for me! And yes, laugh at the poor grammar and concepts... I would love it if you guys would all post a little "What up Soifool" in the reviews, that would make me not only really happy, but inspired to work harder and never give up!

So, without further a do... Here is The Demon Within  prologue!

**Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, maybe bad language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt the warm streams of blood run down her forehead, the crimson liquid oozing out of the long gash that went across her chest, the bones that hung loosely out of her flesh, the dark spots that blurred her vision, and then she heard...her mentor's frantic screaming…<p>

"Soi Fon!" She called out desperately.

The captain, surprised that she was still standing after that thing attacked her, probably looked like the walking dead.

She tasted that dreaded metallic taste.

Blood.

The substance that covered her from head to toe.

Luckily...the younger woman didn't feel a thing, that must have been how horrible her situation was.

"How could I...be taken down...so easily. ..?" She thought.

She felt like ice, both cold and frozen.

She couldn't even turn her head to see who was calling her...

"Soi Fon!" She called again.

No answer.

She was Yoruichi Shihoin, her former mentor, one of the few people who actually really cared for the captain.

She had trouble hearing her, her voice muffled. Soi Fon was a little curious of what was constantly hitting against her jaw every time she struggled to breathe below where her left ear was. And yes… where her ear _was_…

Hesitantly, she lifted her left arm, with much surprise, and cautiously felt around to see what was tapping her jaw...and when she found out...it was gruesome.

Horrified by what she had just felt, she couldn't help but feel her body unusually react. She began to tremble vigorously, and started to hyperventilate.

Suddenly she felt a warm sensation on her shoulder which happened to be Yoruichi's worried hand. That's when it happened. Suddenly flashbacks of all the events that happened in her life surged through her mind. Her eyes rolled back revealing only the white of her eyes as her eyelids fluttered rapidly.

"Soi Fon! What's happening to you!" Yoruichi cried, scared of what was becoming of her former protegé.

All of a sudden Soi Fon dropped to the ground, and began to have violent spasms on the dirt. White foam poured out of her mouth, her fists would clench and unclench. Every single one of her past memories flooded her brain one by one in order, then one particular thing caught her subconscious attention...a black figure that she couldn't make out with piercing red eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it vanished into the dark depths of her mind. The spasms continued and very powerful reiatsu leaked from her flailing body. It was almost like her body was going to explode.

She heard Yoruichi's cries as the woman took hold of her arms, trying to hold her tightly, embracing her in a hug.

At that, everything stopped, the spasms, the thoughts, everything.

The captain felt like she was going to die, because after everything had stopped all the pain came, and it was the worst pain she had ever experienced. She managed to glance up into Yoruichi's frightened, golden eyes.

"Yoru...ichi...help...I need..." Before she could finish, everything in her world went black.

"Soi Fon!...SOI FON!" Yoruichi screamed into the sky.

That was when the captain truly regretted going on that mission...

* * *

><p>Again! I sincerely apologize to you all! I love you guys deeply! Thanks for sticking with ol' Soifool (lol)<p>

Please Review this to give me a "Hello", Tell me any ideas you may have for future stories and for bettering my current stories, it would be deeply appreciated.

Also! Subscribe to my Youtube channel, like my videos, give me ideas for that, I'm currently working on a Soi Fon Top Fights video so stay tuned for that. Follow me on twitter, like my Facebook page, Find me on Fanpop, etc.

Thanks again guys!

~With love,

Soifool XD


	2. Ep 1: Falling Into Darkness

A.N. ATTENTION!: Hello People! I know this is what everyone was waiting for! This chapter includes a flashback to before the whole attack and everything, and a recap of the first chapter in more detail, so you guys understand it more! (: This story is indeed in the bleach universe. It's sort of a story for Halloween. Now I know I forgot to put dividing lines on, which pissed me off, hopefully I remember this time! Review please!

Description: After an odd hollow attack, that left Soi Fon seriously, injured, weird things started happening to her. Now, during every midnight Soi Fon transforms into a werecat! What will she have to do to overcome this demon inside her!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

><p>Opening Song!: Beast, by Girugamesh!<p>

* * *

><p>Episode one: Falling Into Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two years since the winter war, everyone kept the past behind them, everyone kept on with their lives, Sosuke Aizen was in prison...Everything was peaceful nowadays, including the life of me...Captain Soi fon, of the second division.<p>

The war made a great impact on me, my left arm was lost in battle with the second espada, and I was taken down by Aizen, I was pretty beat up. Luckily for me my arm was restored, even though it doesn't seem the same as the last one for some reason.

Today, it was a nice, lovely Thursday , it was partly cloudy, a nice autumn breeze would come now and then, and the weather seemed perfect. I liked Fall, it wasn't too cold or too hot, and then there's my birthday which is in the bitching cold winter...

Anyway, on this _nice_, _lovely _day, I was cooped up in my office with paper piles that were taller than me! This is the worse part of being a captain, sitting on your ass all day, on a _nice_, _lovely_ day!

Then, I sensed something...Lazy and fat...

Marechiyo Omaeda, my lieutenant...such a disgrace...

"Captain!"

So this fat oaf pushes open the door with so much force that all the piles fell to the ground...now I was pissed.

"Uh...Oh!"

Oh I was fuming, my face looked like a tomato, my fists were so clenched that my veins stuck out like a sore thumb, and my teeth showed out ferociously. I stood up from my chair, took a deep breath and...

"FUCK, OMAEDA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BARGING IN LIKE THAT! I SHOULD BEHEAD YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT'S SO DAMN IMPORTANT!" I screamed.

I was now standing over his cowering form, "I-I'm s-sorry, c-captain...I-It's just-"

"JUST WHAT!" I fumed, interrupting him.

"I-I just n-need to t-tell you-"

I cut him off again by a painful kick to his genitals. Omaeda squealed in pain.

"I hope this puts your could have been future children out of their misery, because I know I wouldn't want your ugly ass self to be my father!" I said coldly.

Omaeda wailed, as my foot dug into his nuts.

That's when I felt it.

A warm sensation connected with my sock...warm, and wet!

It turns out this fatass...pissed his pants!

"What the hell!" I screamed.

Omaeda, embarrassed and scared at the same time, began to apologize, "I-I'm so s-sorry captain! P-please forgive m-me! I'm, I'm sorry!"

I felt disgusted, not only because of his downright homely, contorted face, but at my soaked sock full of piss.

"OMAEDA! ONE OF THESE I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU DAMMIT!"

Omaeda started begging for forgiveness again.

I was going to have a nervous breakdown! I just needed him to tell me what the hell it was...he wanted to tell me!

"Shutup!...Just tell me alright!" I yelled.

Omaeda gulped stupidly, "H-head captain w-wants you to a-attend the captains m-meeting later today..."

"Oh? Ok then, maybe this wouldn't have happened to you if you didn't just tell me in the first place, oh well...what time?" I asked lifting my wet foot up into the air. I didn't want the floor to have gorilla urine on it.

"S-seven o'clock, c-captain!" Omaeda stuttered.

I nodded, "Now get the hell out of my sight you dog! And change yourself!"

Omaeda, as fast as his fat legs could take him scampered away, leaving me to clean my foot, and...pick up all my paperwork...huuuugghh! All this had to happen to me of all people!

And it was all on a _nice_,_ lovely _day!

* * *

><p>Finally, after four long hours that included, taking a shower, because I felt that gross!, picking up paper...by paper... by paper, doing the paperwork, eating a nice dinner, then heading out to attend the meeting, I pretty much had no work for the rest of the day.<p>

Which, was a good thing.

I arrived at the first division meeting building and headed to the entrance, I was greeted by the guards at the door, who let me in.

Once I was in I was glad to be one of the first people there, seeing only a few other captains.

I took my place and waited impatiently for the other late bozos, which took like another ten minutes!

Now that everyone and everything was settled, Head captain Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground about three times, before starting his speech.

"The captains meeting shall begin."

*silence*

"Now...There have been plenty of recent odd hollow attacks going on throughout west Rukongai, reports of the hollow attacks describe them as large, and black with red eyes, they have killed large amounts of people there. The hollows are all similar to each other, but come in various shapes and sizes. This is a serious problem that must be taken care of straight away, before anything worse happens..."

Strange. All the hollows look alike? This can't have anything to do with Aizen, right? He's in prison. Anyway, it sounds like a mission, a mission that I'm willing to handle...alone.

"Now, I have a mission for-"

"Pardon my interruption sir, but I would like to be in charge of this mission on my own," I said with no hint of emotion.

Everyone looked at me like I had a third eye growing from my forehead, including the head captain.

"You can't be serious Soi Fon, you can't go alone you heard what the Head captain said," Ukitake said with concern.

"I'm sure I can handle it, I don't need to be babysitted. It's just a few hollows, nothing I cannot handle," I turned to the head captain, " I could do it right?"

Head captain straightened up a little, "You may, but I don't recommend going alone, these things are dangerous and have shown no mercy to anyone."

I needed something to do, and this is something. I feel like I could never be alone for once, plus I can show off how capable I am.

"Thank you sir, but I could do this, I can beat those things...there just hollows, I will handle this situation individually," I replied proudly.

Head captain sighed, "Very well then...as of now you will be in charge of the situation, and your mission is to take down each one, is that clear?"

I nodded. Zaraki glared at me angrily.

"Meeting dismissed, but Captain Soi Fon please stay where you are," Head captain ordered.

Everyone left, leaving me and the Head captain alone.

"So Captain Soi Fon, you must be very careful, these hollows sound very mysterious, so you will not know what to expect from them, " He was serious now.

I nodded again reassuringly.

* * *

><p>After I was dismissed I headed home, the cold air caught me by surprise.<p>

All of a sudden I heard a noise, like a clanking of tin.

I turned to where the noise came from, only to find some trash cans.

Nothing at all. I chuckled at myself.

I began my steady walk again, but froze when I saw a black cat with scary, glowing red eyes sitting about 10 feet in front of me, and it just stared at me.

What the hell? When did that get there?

The cat started to meow, which was cute to me of course.

I smiled (rare sight) then knelt, and held my hand out.

"Hey there little guy! Come here! I don't bite!" I called out childishly.

I began making clicking noises with my tongue, and calling kitty, kitty, to try to make it come over.

The cat turned its head to the side.

"I'm not going to harm you, come here kitty!"

All of a sudden the cat started to meow...demonicly!

I quickly stood up, and the cat started coming toward me.

I was so scared by the noise that came out of that tiny thing, that I began to slowly run, my heartbeat quickened.

I turned back to see if it was chasing me and indeed it was.

My slow run turned into a terrified run, as I tried to find a way home.

This cat just wouldn't stop, but I wouldn't stop either.

That was when I crashed, into something...warm.

I stood back and looked up to see golden irises peering back down at me, long purple hair blew beautifully in the wind.

I knew who it was.

Yoruichi Shihoin, my former mentor.

I was slightly taken aback by seeing her, and I blinked a few times just to see if I was dreaming or not.

It was not a dream.

"Y-Yoruichi! What are you doing here? And at this time of night?" I asked surprised.

Yoruichi grinned, "Well I came to your house to visit you, but you weren't there, Omaeda told me about the meeting, and then later on I came looking for you!"

"Oh..."

I just remembered about the cat.

"Damn!" I yelled, I started to push Yoruichi away.

"What are you doing Soi Fon?" She asked.

"There's a demon cat chasing me! We have to get the hell out of here! Come on!" I yelled.

Yoruichi looked at me puzzled,"I don't think there's...a demon cat, Soi Fon...are you ok?"

I looked behind me, no sign of the cat, no horrible howling, no red eyes, just quiet and empty.

"Th-There was just a cat chasing me, I swear!" I told her.

Yoruichi looked at me concerned, then started laughing like crazy.

I got a little angry, "Yoruichi! Don't you believe me! I'm serious! I'm not crazy!"

Maybe I was crazy in the head, maybe I was just seeing things, I must just be tired.

Yoruichi calmed down, "I'm sorry Soi Fon, I just found it to be silly...you look tired anyway."

Yoruichi scuffled my hair which caused me to blush a bit...she acts like I'm a little kid! She doesn't take me seriously! I'll show her how serious I am once I take down those hollows!...but...I had to admit...I was a little nervous about tomorrow, earlier I felt confident about the whole thing, but now I feel...uncertain about it..something strange is going on, I can feel it.

I pulled away from her, "I-I'm going home."

Yoruichi looked at me curious, "Is everything alright Soi? Tell me about the meeting."

I looked up at her, "I'm going on a mission tomorrow to kill some hollows that's all..."

I began to walk away, but I was stopped by Yoruichi grabbing my arm.

"Soi Fon!" She yelled seriously, "Tell me what's the matter!"

I looked down, "It's nothing, please let go of me,"

I could tell that Yoruichi got mad, because of how she slapped me across my face, "Dammit Soi Fon! Stop being so stubborn all the time! I want you to tell-"

"Shutup! Didn't I just tell you that I'm going to kill some hollows!" I yelled cutting her off, as my cheek stung.

Yoruichi's face grew sad, as I began again.

"I'm going tomorrow, and I'm going by myself! So I don't want you to come and find me! I can do it alone! So stop worrying about me all the damn time!"

Yoruichi let go of me slowly, looking at the ground. I could tell I hurt her, but I was just pissed! I didn't always need someone to hang on to. I will show her how capable I am!

I started to walk away again, this time I wasn't being stopped.

I glanced back to see Yoruichi still gazing at dirt, I snorted then turned back to walking.

Yoruichi watched me walk away untill I was out of her view, she then looked up into the sky, as she felt a tiny figure approach her with red, glowing eyes.

"Don't you hurt her..." She said, still looking into the stars.

The cat grinned in the darkness, "We can't promise you that, Shihoin." It spoke, with more voices behind its own.

Yoruichi turned to look at it from the corner of her eye, death easily shown in them.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived, as I awoke bright and early.<p>

I still had about another six hours untill I had to leave so that gave me time to do the paperwork that just arrived.

I thought about Yoruichi from the night before, maybe I was a little harsh to her, but that should make her stay away once I go on my mission.

The whole morning went past smoothly, I finished my work, I beat up Omaeda, but also no sign of Yoruichi.

* * *

><p>As there was about only five minutes before noon, I began to feel nervous again, that cat last night had frightened me, and it had some characteristics that sounded similar to the hollows I had to defeat, also the hollows were supposedly ruthless and scary looking, but I had to reassure myself that it was nothing I couldn't handle.<p>

Something suspicious was going on though, and I needed to get to the bottom of it.

As the clock hit noon, I was out the door in a flash, I didn't want to waste any time.

I didn't even waste anytime telling anyone I was leaving, so I headed straight for Rukongai.

Once I arrived in Junrinan (The 1st district) I began my search.

I couldn't find anything.

Just when I was about to think that this was worthless, a scrawny man came running toward me covered in blood.

"Captain! C-captain sir! Please help! Help me! My son! Please!" He screamed.

I immediately grew alert, "What happened!"

"A-A beast! There's a b-beast! You have to help me my son's trapped!" He explained trying to catch his breath.

"Show me!" I yelled.

The man began to run back in the direction of where he first came from. I followed swiftly.

Once I arrived on the scene, I saw blood everywhere.

And...Not hard to see was a huge pitch black creature, piercing red eyes, long fangs that visibly hung out of its mouth, large claws that were probably like three feet long, long black pointed ears, and a stubby black tail.

I'd want to say that it looked sort of like a cat, but I was already occupied with the small child that sat in front of the thing crying. Its claws at the ready to slice the kid.

"My Son!" The man yelled.

Damn! The kid better be glad that I'm going to do this for him.

I immediately jumped out for the kid.

Once I got to him I pushed him out of the way, causing myself to get slashed pretty deeply in the chest, my its huge claws.

I hit the ground, clutching my chest, man did that sting.

I slowly turned to the kid who ran to his father, "GO! Get the hell out of here!"

The man understood and left with his son in hand, that left me with this black jackass.

I slowly stood up, blood poured out of me like a faucet.

The thing made an ear-splitting screeching noise that was similar to a cat's meow, but painful.

I covered my ears instantly, trying to block out the horrible noise.

My teeth clenched instinctively, but soon I made a pained scream.

I fell to my knees as I felt blood leaving my ears.

Dammit is it going to stop!

As soon as the noise stopped I felt a sense of relief.

But this...was far from over.

All of a sudden, more of these creatures came, some came up from the earth, some came from the sky, but one beast caught my eye.

This one was bigger than the rest, and had what looked like a red jewel attached to its forehead.

"D-Dammit!" I yelled aloud.

I had to do this though, I had to take them on, I couldn't fall back now, I'm going to show them!

I pulled out Suzumebachi, "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!"

My zanpakutu-to turned into it's shikai form of a stinger, as I jumped up at the one I was previously fighting.

I was able to stab it twice with Suzumebachi, which made it dissolve into thin air.

Now all these other suckers!

I turned Suzumebachi into its sword form and leapt up at the closest one.

I kept going through, beast by beast by beast, slicing them up, and getting sliced up in the process

I'll show her!

Yoruichi!

I was down to the final one, the one with the jewel.

My breathing was unsteady.

My heart beat grew faster.

I...have...to...win...I...can't...give...up!

I lunged at it with great speed.

(Elsewhere)

Yoruichi was walking through Soi Fon's barracks, thinking about her, she was deeply worried.

Yoruichi sensed her reiastu, growing weaker by the second, and another huge blast of undefined energy.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi hurried to get to the younger woman, by running as fast as she could.

(Meanwhile)

The thing was able to catch me.

Dammit!

It began to squeeze be violently.

Uuuuuuuuuugghh! I coughed up blood, I could feel my ribs crushing underneath my skin.

After about five minutes of intense crushing, it tossed me into a house.

I literally saw some of my life pass through my eyes as I broke through the roof of the house.

I lay there, unable to move, and almost unable to breath. I could tell that one of my ribs punctured through my right lung.

I was in a breathing/coughing frenzy.

I had to...get up!

I hesitantly grabbed the nearby wall, and got myself steady on my feet, with much struggle.

Dammit!

I jumped through the hole I made and landed on top of the roof.

Wh-what should I do? Wh-what could I do?

That's when I got an idea, the red jewel that sat atop its head! Maybe if I destroy it...

That's what I was going to do...

Destroy the jewel!

I didn't have to use shunko or even bankai, all I needed was my zanpaku-to.

I charged for it.

I going to stop it, I'm going to fulfill...my...mission!

I jumped up to where I was equal to its face and pierced my sword into its forehead.

The stabbing to the jewel had caused it to screech loudly, which caused_ me_ to lose my grip on Suzumebachi which was still lodged in its head, so I fell...but...not...for...long.

I felt them crush my skull, its teeth!

The beast was biting into my head, not letting go, I just hung there, struggling.

One tooth was penetrating into my left ear. I screamed at the pain.

Blood seeped from the wounds it was making and covered my whole head.

Either I was going to die by it crushing my brain, or I was going to get drowned from my own blood.

Suddenly, I felt something weird entering my brain and through my body, as it held on to me.

What the hell! I felt light-headed. I have to get out!

Finally I tore free, which was probably a bad idea, but at least I escaped.

I plummeted to the ground, coming and going from conciousness, but what I did see was the thing vanishing.

I had killed it! I did it!

I smiled, then laughed as I was getting closer and closer to the ground.

_**Smash!**_

I hit the ground, into some grass and looked into the sky.

I did it! I fucking did it!

I slowly, surprisingly stood up straight, feeling all the pain vanish.

My smile turned into a frown. I may have done it, but something weird just happened that I could not understand.

I felt a weird energy surging through me, that made my body twitch like every five seconds.

My eyelids covered my eyes about halfway.

Something...strange.

It began to rain.

I felt the warm streams of blood run down my forehead, the crimson liquid oozing out of the long gash that went across my chest that the first creature had made, the various bones that hung loosely from my flesh including some of my ribs, the black, white, and red spots that blurred my vision, and then her, Yoruichi's...frantic screaming.

"Soi Fon!" She called.

I was surprised at how I was still standing after what that thing did to me. I probably looked like the walking dead.

I tasted that dreaded metallic taste.

Blood.

The substance that covered me from head to toe.

Luckily, I didn't feel a thing, that must have been how horrible my condition was.

How...could...I...be...taken...down...so...easilly ?...Look...at...me!

I felt like ice both cold and frozen.

I couldn't even... turn my head to see her...

"Soi Fon!" She called again.

Yoruichi Shihoin, my former mentor, one of the few people who have actually cared about me, and last night I made her sad, I hurt her feelings!

I hate myself.

I had trouble hearing her, her voice was muffled. I was a little curious about what was constantly tapping against my jaw every time I either breathed heavily or twitched. Below where my left ear was, I had a feeling I knew what it was though.

I hesitantly lifted my arm, which was another surprise, and cautiously felt around...and then...I realized...what it was...

Turns out my ear was hanging by only a thread, that's what was tapping my jaw.

I was out of it.

I began to laugh about it, something wasn't right. I wouldn't really laugh about that.

I felt it again, I was growing faint, I looked at my whole body, struggling to move my head to do so.

I was horrified inside, but outside I could just stand with my mouth hung open.

What the hell!

I began to tremble vigorously, and hyperventilation sprung in.

I saw only white.

What happened?

I then saw a cat sitting in front of me, it looked like the same cat from last night.

This is just a figment of my imagination!

"Hello Soi Fon, welcome to your mind," it spoke with 3 voices at the same time.

"Who are you! Stay away from me!" I yelled back.

"Oh no...I can't stay away from you..." it said.

I was confused, "Why not?"

It grinned.

"BECAUSE I AM YOU!"

All of a sudden darkness unfolded from the white and flowed toward me.

I tried to run, but it caught me by the legs and swallowed me up into blackness as I screamed.

(Outside mind)

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked placing her hand on my shoulder.

Once her hand connected with my shoulder...I jolted my head up.

Flashbacks began coursing through my mind like crazy, my eyes rolled back revealing only the whites of my eyes, as my eyelids fluttered.

"Damn! Soi Fon! What's happening to you! Please answer me!" Yoruichi cried.

Not responding, I fell to the ground, and began to have violent spasms on the dirt. White foam poured from my mouth like a waterfall, my fists clenched and unclenched. Every single one of my memories flooded my brain one by one, in order, then one particular thing caught my attention, a black figure that 'i couldn't make out with shining red eyes. But as quickly as it had come it vanished into the dark depths of my mind.

The spasms continued and very powerful reiastu leaked out of me, I felt like I was going to explode.

I heard Yoruichi's cries, as she took hold of my arms, holding me tightly she embraced me into a warm hug.

At that, everything stopped, the spasms, the thoughts, everything.

I felt like I was going to die, after everything had stopped, all the pain came, and I mean all of it.

I opened my eyes and looked up into Yoruichi's golden ones.

"Yoru...ichi...I'm...sorry...p-please...help...me. .." Before I could finish, everything in the world went black.

"Soi Fon...SOI FON!" Yoruichi screamed into the sky.

I truly regret going on that mission.

* * *

><p>Ending song: Fantasy, by Alice Nine!<p>

* * *

><p>Whoooo! What do you guys think? This took me a long time and a lot of work to type so I hope you all like it! A lot of stuff is happening to Soi! Yoruichi seems pretty suspicious too. hmmm. (: So much epicness! I Love the ops and endings for this! check them out as well!<p>

Please review! a lot! there will be more chapters on the way so please stay a while!

Soifool~


	3. Ep 2: Awakening

A.N.: Hello everyone I am so sorry that I didn't post in like forever! Whew, it has been a while! ): Now I've read all the comments so far and a lot are negative...PLEASE try not to give me a hard time, I've noticed a lot of confusing things in the story and I will try to help you the best I could! I'm sorry if I sounded Arrogant or like a bragger geez, I'm sorry to that jerk who keeps saying rude things like (Talks in whiney voice) "omg I take it back this story needs a lot of work" And the anonymous prick also numbered all of their rude comments!...Shutup! don't comment if your going to have an attitude...geez...So I'll try to make it less confusing and your problems will be solved! Also the put in third person thing is a really good idea I feel kinda stupid now...heheheh Why don't I just put it in third person...Remember thoughts are put into apostrophes instead of quotations! (:

Description: After an odd hollow attack, that left Soi Fon seriously, injured, weird things started happening to her. Now, during every midnight Soi Fon transforms into a werecat! What will she have to do to overcome this demon inside her!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters...They belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy! And Review!

* * *

><p>Opening Song!: Beast, by Girugamesh! (:<p>

* * *

><p>Episode 2: Awakening<p>

* * *

><p>Lights.<p>

That was all she could see were lights. Bright ones at that.

She squinted to block the blinding rays, finding it hard since it felt like her eyelids were on fire. She couldn't use her hands because she felt like they weren't even there.

She felt tubes connected to her very body, fluids rushing in and out. She could tell that she had a tube down her throat, along with a mask to keep her breathing stable.

Her, knowing that she is the captain of squad two, shouldn't be capable of showing even the slightest hint of pain even though it felt so damn bad.

The only thing she could do...was think...

'Damn...what really happend...out there?'

'I could barely remember anything...'

'...Yoruichi...'

The raven-haired woman was broken out of her thoughts by voices, they sounded gentle like angels...'maybe I'm dead...No...' she thought. She heard her voice, that one violet haired cocoa-skinned woman...Yoruichi...

She got sort of excited hearing her, she was not dead, she was ALIVE!

Soi Fon knew she couldn't talk so she just smiled and kept staring off into the ceiling, wondering how bad her injuries truly were, and how she managed to kill that damed hollow, but mostly about...

Yoruichi.

Struggling to lift her hand, Soi Fon shakily managed and raised her finger up.

Yoruichi, who was nearby talking to Unohana, noticed Soi Fon's pinky.

"S-Soi Fon!" She called out happily rushing over to her bedside.

Soi could only smile at the golden eyed goddess, when suddenly feeling a jolt of pain in her temples, which caused her to twitch slightly.

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked worriedly.

Her head felt as if someone poured cement into her ears and it dried up in her brain, she felt dazed, but for some odd reason quickly recovered.

Yoruichi looked at her curious, "Are you alright?"

Soi Fon could only nod in reply. She knew that something was totally wrong...but the problem is...what? Soi Fon sighed at the thought.

Yoruichi noticed this and placed her hand onto Soi Fon's, "Are you sure?"

Soi Fon just nodded again firmly, having a little twitch with it.

All of a sudden Soi Fon found herself in her mentor's embrace, blushing at the sudden contact.

"You got me so worried! I thought I was going to lose you!" Yoruichi started to cry.

Soi Fon was looking wide-eyed at her mentor, 'She...really was worried about me...' She thought.

Soi Fon slowly placed a hand on Yoruichi's back and began thinking about the other night when she totally went vicious on Yoruichi, even if she was rude to her... Yoruichi would completely still care for her. Soi Fon was glad she was here...Yoruichi was pretty much her only friend, and she did not want to lose that.

The stormy eyed captain felt tears form in her eyes. To her crying was a sign of weakness, but it didn't matter now. At least she didn't start bawling.

Yoruichi soon stood up once she felt a family presence next to her. It was Retsu Unohana, captain of the fourth division, she was now at Soi Fon's bedside.

"Captain Soi Fon, it is a great thing that you have awoken because I need to discuss some things with you," The braided lady stated.

Soi Fon nodded as Retsu continued, "We came as quickly as we could once we heard a report from a fellow soulreaper saying that you were seriously injured, we hurried to the scene finding it to be a horrifying sight. You were very badly injured, you broke a lot of bones, you lost a lot of blood, and many of your vital organs were wounded seriously, luckily we got there in time or you might of, well you probably wouldn't of made it..." Retsu explained, "Do you want me to explain your injuries?"

Soi Fon hesitated for a moment, finding it kind of horrible herself...but nodded.

"Well, when we brought you in we immediately made sure you got a breathing aid, but that didn't really do much, when we checked your vital signs you had no pulse. We quickly had to defibrillate you right away, we did it about 3 times, but your pulse wasn't returning. Yoruichi was not in a good state, she was right there by you the entire time crying, we tried to escort her out but she insisted on being with you. I think it was her that made you be here with us today Captain Soi Fon, you were pretty much dead for a few minutes," Unohana said.

Soi Fon was both shocked and happy, Yoruichi was by her side the whole time...She almost died.

Unohana continued once more, "After we got you revived we went straight to checking your injuries, you were bleeding profusively...You had numerous cuts and gashes, the most serious one you had was a rather deep wound across your chest that fortunately didn't cut anything major, so we got that healed in no time, for your bones most of your ribs had gotten broken, some which cut open your lungs, stomach and liver, your spine got fractured, your right humerus got a deep fracture, and your collarbone got broken as well. we figured the beast's teeth had gotten to your head once we saw the deep holes on your skull, your left ear was reattached though you may not be able to hear out of it, it could be temporary, but we are not sure. Now your brain got some of the most damage, the teeth from the beast had broken through your brain tissue, the frontal lobe got punctured, that is where your motor areas are that make your voluntary muscles move, with that injured you may have unexpected muscle twitches now and then, your temporal lobe was punctured as well, that is where memories and experiences are made, with that injured you may have some memory loss, and lastly your cerebellum, that is how you have coordination, and with that injured you may have loss of coördination, and you'll maybe feel off-balance. We did surgery on your brain and tried to heal it up as best we could, but you will probably have those effects, hopefully again they're temporary as well...You should be alright for now, even though you may feel some pain often, Captain Soi Fon, but your going to have to stay here for a few days so you can rest."

Soi Fon's mouth was gaping open, shocked. Her injuries were worst than what she had imagined. 'Damn,' she thought, 'The only one to blame right now is me...' Soi Fon than remembered about the tube in her mouth, and pointed at it to Unohana.

"Oh right sorry!" Unohana responded.

She took the tube from Soi Fon's mouth, she could finally talk!

"Thanks, Unohana," She said to the long-haired captain.

Unohana nodded politely.

Soi Fon rubbed at her forehead, feeling the thick bandages, than going to her bandaged up ear, tracing the outline, "H-How long was I out?"

"You may be shocked by this, but...three weeks," Yoruichi spoke with a hint of sadness.

With wide eyes Soi Fon gasped, "S-Seriously! You have got to be kidding!"

Retsu and Yoruichi both nodded solemnly.

"Dammit!" Soi Fon exclaimed, "I'm so weak!"

Yoruichi placed a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder, "Don't talk this nonsense, the same thing would've happened to me if I went out there."

Soi Fon shook her head, "Don't say that...your Yoruichi Shihoin, the goddess of flash, you would have killed it with one punch..."

Yoruichi looked at the ceiling and sighed at her former apprentice, she was always so stubborn.

All of a sudden everyone heard a low growl.

"What was that?" Yoruichi asked.

She then turned to Soi Fon, who was blushing madly.

Soi Fon chuckled awkwardly, "Heheheh...I guess I'm a little hungry..."

Yoruichi broke into a laugh along with Retsu, which caused Soi Fon to be surprised, but she also soon joined into the laughing frenzy.

Laughter, a rare thing seen in the young captain, was finally being released, snorting as she did so.

Meanwhile,

"We did it sir! The transferring was completed," A spooky voice spoke.

A pair of piercing red eyes emitted from the darkness, "Excellent work...Now let us wait and see what the little captain has to say once she meets her new friend..." A wicked evil toothy grin appeared soon after, followed by psychotic evil laughter.

* * *

><p>Ending Song: Fantasy by Alice Nine!<p>

* * *

><p>Hey I hope this one was better for everyone! Please comment! I searched a lot of the medical crap...It was shorter I know plus it really didn't seem like a whole episode but it is just a fanfic right? Anyway again comment, more chaps on the way, more answers on the way...I love comments, especially nicekind ones! Plus if you guys even have requests just tell me!

I love you guys~

Soifool~


	4. Ep 3: Welcome to Darkness my Little Bee

A.N.: Hey! I apologize for not posting in a while, since I have school now, but I have a new chapter for you! I loved your guys' comments for chap. 3 thank you all who have commented! Please read and comment again, I would love to see at least five reviews for this chapter! I also read a comment that said I didn't do the medical right, I did research and I guess I could have done better...I'm no doctor so...Yeah, I may make her symptoms permanent you guys tell me!

Description: After an odd hollow attack, that left Soi Fon seriously, injured, weird things started happening to her. Now, during every midnight Soi Fon transforms into a werecat! What will she have to do to overcome this demon inside her!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

* * *

><p>Episode 3: Welcome to Darkness my little Hornet<p>

* * *

><p>OP: Beast by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned. Trying to find a comfortable position. It was at least three hours into the night, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of the covers.<p>

Soi Fon would try to lay on her back, than her left side, than the right, and last her stomach, but all those positions didn't help her restless being. The more she moved the more her injuries would hurt, but to her pain was nothing...

Finally giving up she sat up, glancing around the empty room.

'Why can't I just sleep!' She yelled in her mind, placing her face into her hands and sighing slowly.

She couldn't really remember what had happened that day with the hollow, the only thing she could barely remember was the creatures glowing red eyes and...blood...

Tossing the memory aside she felt her bladder flare with the need to urinate. Slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed with much ease, she sluggishly stood using the bed as support. This was going to be the first time she would walk after the whole 'incident'. Lifting her head straight, she saw the door and took a step, than another soon after.

Suddenly she felt like her body was leaning to the left and quickly grabbed the bed to her right. Unohana was right...I feel...wierd...

Glancing back to the left she noticed a slim metal cane next to her bed. Grabbing it swiftly, she stood up straight again.

'This should...help...' she thought taking a step forward, using the cane as a support. Never did Soi Fon think she would ever have to use a cane to support herself, and she felt dumb.

As she took a few steps she felt the pain from her wounds settle in, feeling like she was getting stabbed by multiple zanpaku-to. She made it to the door and pushed it open, her teeth clenched in pain and frustration.

'Damn! Where the hell is the bathroom!' She said in her mind.

She finally made it to the facilities after about ten minutes of searching. After she finished with her business she washed up and then looked at herself in the mirror.

She saw the scars on her body and the little jolts her body made every so often, than she saw it. She moved her face closer to the mirror and focused on her stormy grey eyes. What she saw made her a little surprised. Tiny red blotches of red were scattered all over her grey irises. It didn't seem normal, she had never seen anything like it...in her life. She blinked a few times to see if what she was looking at was real our just a figment of her imagination, but found out it was part of her eye.

A little concerned she began to splash water into her eyes thinking that it would maybe wash away. Looking up again, only to see it still there made her grunt in confusion.

'What the hell is this!'

Just when she was thinking about going back to bed she felt the sudden urge to cough, and began to. As the coughing continued she instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. That was when she felt liquid gush from her throat onto her palm. She slowly lifted her hand to look at what it might be and was surprised to see...black. Plain pure black liquid was dripping from her hand. Soi Fon wide-eyed went to go to the sink, but found it hard since she was now choking. She instead made her way to the toilet and began puking up the slimy black gunk into the water.

Kneeling onto the ground to make it easier the barfing continued untill she couldn't even see the bottom of the toilet through the murky ooze. Feeling it end she took deep breath through her mouth and then exhaled.

She felt light-headed, and the whole world spun around her. Managing to stand up she felt like it was impossible to walk. She once again moved to view herself in the mirror and was shocked to see her whole left eye red except her pupil. It was like her irises leaked out onto the whites of her eyes.

'What...The...F**k!'

Shocked she stumbled backward only to end up hitting the wall behind her.

'What...Is going on!'

'You want to know...Soi Fon?' A scary voice said.

"Who said that!" Soi Fon called, aloud this time.

'Why me silly, can't you recognize my voice...?' It asked.

"No! I don't! Who are you!" She called again. But she did know that voice...the cat. The same black cat!

'Do not lie Shaolin! I am in your mind you know...'

"Shutup! This is all a dream, your fake!" Soi Fon yelled.

'This is not a dream this is reality! Now don't you want me to tell you...?' It replied.

"Tell me f**king what dammit!" She cursed.

'Watch your language now, is it really necessary?' It teased.

"Dammit already just tell me!"

'Very well than, but you will be shocked..." it continued.

Soi Fon grew cautious and braced herself for what it was going to say.

"You are transforming into a creature that is far more deadly than any hollow, that wont hesitate to rip any person to shreds, you are becoming a demon! A werecat! Nothing will stop you and you will kill anyone in your path, even your loved ones! You are slowly going to become it between the next half hour or so, because it will become midnight!" It explained with psychotic laughter following.

Soi Fon couldn't register this explanation thoroughly, she couldn't believe it! It had to be fake, it couldn't be real...could it? This wasn't happening!

"What the hell do you mean!" She yelled, "That's not possible...what the hell's a werecat!"

'Tsk,tsk. I'm sorry but you can't do anything but wait and watch. That 'thing' that bit into your head transmitted all of its power and energy into you, giving you the werecat abilities. Those 'things' are called Kurai kemononekos (Dark Beast cats) they are like hollows but they aren't. You will now transform into this demon every midnight. I can't say any more so I apologize Soi Fon..." it stated.

Soi Fon slid down the wall until she met with the ground. Her eyes wide and her mouth open in astonishment.

"What, am I going to do...?" she whispered.

The voice sighed, 'Like I said I can't say anymore, you're going to have to deal with this one kid. Hahahahaha!"

Soi Fon began to cry, she didn't want to hurt anyone...What was she going to do?

All of a sudden she felt her canine teeth fill with pain and stood up to glance in the mirror once more. Her sharp teeth began to grow and they got even sharper. She saw that her right eye was filling up slowly with red. Patches of onix-colored fur grew all over her body. She screamed in dismay as ears erupted from her head, sharp claws replaced her nails, and dark whiskers bursted from her face. She could have sworn that a tail popped out of her uniform and her scream turned into a growl. Her skin was now black fur and her pupils turned into slits. Even her nose was animal like. She now saw the full extent of her transformation.

She felt her body being took over by a powerful force and suddenly emitted a spine tingling howl/roar into the night.

What had she become...

* * *

><p>Ending song: Fantasy by Alice Nine<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think of that! Pretty wacky huh? Soi Fon has finally transformed! See whats in store next chapter! Damn cliffhanger!<p>

PLEASE COMMENT!

I love comments! Please review!

Love Soifool~


	5. Ep 4: Grief of a loss, Now the danger

Hey sorry about the long ars wait! I know you guys were just so agitated about that cliffhanger, but this chapter doesn't contain Soi attacking, it's all about Yoruichi. Please don't be mad! I want you guys to know that I care about you and that I care about comments so...about five would be fine, (: I loved the positive comments so thanks a lot! PLEASE COMMENT!

You've read far enough to know about the story, right? So I'm not going to put the description anymore! Deal!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

* * *

><p>Episode 4: Grief of the loss, but now the danger<p>

* * *

><p>Op: Beast, by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi sat on the soft cushion of Soi Fon's couch, glancing out the nearby window. She was glad that Soi Fon had finally awoken and was even happier that she'd be out soon. But...<p>

"Damn!" Yoruichi yelled out, she remembered Soi Fon's battle with the beasts, "...Sumiko..."

Yoruichi got up and punched the wall leaving a dent, she was furious,"...Why did this have to happen..." Yoruichi fell to the ground and sighed slowly, "...If only...I could have saved her..."

_***Flashback*150(15) years ago***_

_**A young Yoruichi was walking through the Shihoin estate gardens peacefully enjoying the environment, untill a small figure jumped on her back.**_

_**"Got ya neisan!" they yelled cheerfully.**_

_**Yoruichi smiled, "Looks like you did, Sumiko."**_

_**The figure hopped off to reveal a little girl about seven years old. She had purple-red hair and the same tan skin and gold eyes as Yoruichi. She wore a little bright purple kimono with flower designs on it. **_

_**"Let's play tag Neisan!" She cheered grabbing Yoruichi's hand.**_

_**" Sure why not?" Yoruichi said, "But your it!"**_

_**Yoruichi began to run away from the small girl as she soon followed laughing joyfully.**_

_**The young Shihoin woman ran out of the estate and into the woods nearby hoping not to get tagged.**_

_**"Let's see if she can get me now..." She said aloud panting.**_

_**After ten minutes of waiting Yoruichi decided to give up, just then she felt a huge blast of spirit energy coming from the way she came.**_

_**"Oh no!" She started running.**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**As Sumiko was searching for Yoruichi she came across a small black cat.**_

_**"Oh! A kitty!" She yelled walking toward it.**_

_**As soon as the cat saw her it jumped off the tree it was on and stared to run away.**_

_**"Come back kitty!" She screamed as she followed the small organism.**_

_**She soon came to a clearing in the forest, where it was all dark. Frightened she began to back up slowly, untill she tripped on a stick falling on her little back.**_

_**Suddenly she heard a soft meow in front of her, lifting her head she looked straight into shining red eyes.**_

_**"Meow!" the strange cat called.**_

_**The poor girl was terrified and tears formed in her eyes, as the cat turned into a humongous beast shrieking into the air.**_

_**Sumiko screamed at the top of her small lungs.**_

_**Yoruichi, not to far heard her and ran towards the source of the scream, "Dammit! SUMIKO!"**_

_**Yoruichi made it to her sister, seeing the beast right in front of her. She was too shocked to move, the thing was absolutely hideous.**_

_**The beast raised its claws up ready to strike the young girl.**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoruichi screamed trying to make it too her sister, but she didn't make it.**_

_**Slash!**_

_**Blood splattered all over Yoruichi's face.**_

_**"Sumi...ko..." Her eyes were the widest that they have ever been, new tears gathered on her eyelid.**_

_**Before her lay the now dead Sumiko, the scene was graphic. The little girl's whole body was cut wide open enough to see all her organs. **_

_**The beast was...nowhere in sight.**_

_**"SUMIKOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_***End of flashback***_

Yoruichi began to sob deeply...

"...My sister..."

"She...needs to be stopped, but I'm powerless against her..."

_Sumiko._

All of a sudden Yoruichi heard a huge howl echo into the night.

* * *

><p>Ending song: Fantasy by Alice Nine<p>

* * *

><p>What did you guys think! Very short I know! I know your probably a little pissed that I didn't continue with Soi's attack, but all cover that in the next chapter! Can you believe that Yoruichi has a sister! Your probably all crazed up about all this! What a sad gruesome death, I feel like a monster! So please leave a comment I at least want five! REVIEW FRIENDS!<p>

Loveyou...all!

Soifool~


	6. Ep 5: Uprising of The Beast

NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! SOI FON! Yes! She will be doing her damage in this chapter! I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chap! And at the end Yoruichi was talking about stopping her sister...she knows nothing of weresoi yet! I loved your kind comments and I hope to get the same outcome for this chapter! so...PLEASE COMMENT! And enjoy! I bet you guys are soooo excited!

You've read far enough to know about the story, right? So I'm not going to put the description anymore! Deal!

DISCLAIMER!:

I don't own Bleach or any of its characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo Sempai!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

* * *

><p>Episode 5: Uprising of the beast!<p>

* * *

><p>Op: Beast, by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>The now beast Soi Fon on all fours raced through the hallways of the fourth division, snarling menacely through long white fangs. Surprisingly enough instead of her haori tearing off, it stayed on her body, the once white robe now stained a deep ebony. Everything was black except her now red obi and eyes. She looked like a demon. Just then, a nurse turned the corner.<p>

Seeing the beast she instantly froze with fear. The beastly Soi growled upon her arrival, her eyes flashing with the intent of death.

Soi Fon leapt up at the young nurse...

In an instant Soi fon's fangs clamped onto the girl's neck with much ferocity, tearing away at all the tissue and piercing the nurses jugular vein. The young nurse could barely scream out as blood gushed out of her neck, she just felt to the floor in a puddle of blood. Her eyes showed no sense of life.

Once Soi Fon was now satisfied with killing her prey, she ran off back down the hallway.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Yoruichi was on full alert once she heard the blood-curdling howl.

'Was that a hollow?' She thought to herself,but Yoruichi knew something wasn't right. The spiritual pressure seemed different from a hollow and she swore she sensed some of Soi Fon's reiatsu along with it.

'I need to go check it out!' with that she ran out of the door.

Flashstepping to the 4th, Yoruichi bolted to Soi Fon's room, only to find it empty.

'Where is she?' She thought looking around.

"Yoruichi-san!" A frantic voice called from behind the tan woman.

Yoruichi turned around to see Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with a horror-filled expression.

"Isane! Where's-"

The tall lieutenant cut her off, "Yoruichi! Something is going on a rampage and has killed some of the nurses! I do not know if it's a hollow or..."

"Where's your captain!" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm not sure...but she told us all to leave the barracks!"

Yoruichi urged on, "Where's Soi Fon?"

"I don't know where she is either..."

Yoruichi grew frustrated...where was Soi Fon?

"Come on!" She said, motioning for Isane to follow.

They ran down the hallway coming across many of the bodies of nurses, all with their throats ripped open.

"Oh...my!" Isane said covering her mouth, "What could have done this!"

"We'll just have to find out..." Yoruichi could only say.

They suddenly came upon a trail of blood leading into a closet.

"Should...we...? Isane gulped in fright.

Yoruichi didn't reply, but walked into the doorway of the closet only to find Hanataro bleeding out of his leg.

"Hey aren't you that Yamada kid?" The Shihoin asked.

Hanataro looked up, "D-Did you come t-to help me?"

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and helped the scared boy up onto his feet.

"What happened?"

Hanataro grew scared with the thought of his attacker and explained, "Th-There w-was a monster a-attacking me! I-It bit my leg! I-I was s-so scared and I-I think I p-passed out. I woke u-up to f-find I was still alive, i-it must have th-thought I died a-and lost interest in m-me!"

"Your one lucky kid...What did it look like?" Yoruichi questioned.

"B-Black! It was all black and full of fur! I-It seemed a lot familiar..." The 7th seat recalled, "I th-think it was even wearing a captains haori!

Yoruichi grew suspicious, "Thanks Hanataro..."

They all started back down the hallway, supporting Hanataro on their shoulders.

Finally, they made it to the entrance...though...

All of a sudden...

"!"

"What was...that!" Isane yelped.

A thick blast of spirit energy erupted through the halls making Isane fall to the ground.

"Isa...ne!" Yoruichi called between clenched teeth.

Hanataro couldn't handle it either and passed out on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Damn! What the hell is making that!"

As quickly as it had came...it stopped.

Yoruichi, on her knees, sensed a strange but familiar presence in front of her. She looked up in horror.

"No...way..."

There stood Soi Fon the now werecat with a frighteningly hunched body, a merciless glare, and blood all over her jaw and torso.

"Soi...Fon..." Yoruichi could barely muster.

Low growls were being emitted from the beastly Soi as she stared straight into Yoruichi's horrified gold eyes.

"What...happend to you?" Yoruichi shockingly whispered.

Soi Fon suddenly got on all fours and bursted towards Yoruichi. Teeth glaring.

Yoruichi, who was still shocked, could have sworn she could see tears leaving the werecat's eyes.

* * *

><p>Ending: Fantasy by, Alice Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Wow! What do you think about that! Real exhilarating huh? I bet you want to really read more, but your going to have to wait my fans! If you have any questions feel free to ask! Leave COMMENTS! SINCE i LOVE THEM SO! Stay tuned for more in the future, my friends... (:<p>

Your writer,

~soifool


	7. Ep 6: Will of the Heart

A.N.:Look who's back! I bet your all pissed at me for not posting in a while...I hope no one abandoned it! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I bet your all crazed about seeing this, now here's your chance! Remember, NO FLAMES! I've had flames posted for this in the past...I sometimes don't appreciate smart remarks! Nice reviews are welcomed, and I want to expect at least five. Thanks! Oh yeah! I will have new opening and ending songs soon! Now I'm gonna let you read...Soifool loves her fans!

DISCLAIMER!:

I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo Sempai!

Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

The _slanted _parts are their thoughts and emphasim, and also flashbacks, just to tell you all!

Episode 6: Will of the Heart

* * *

><p>Op: Beast, by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>Soi Fon was on the prowl, only now about ten feet away from a frightened Yoruichi. Her large canines showed menacingly, ready to chew through flesh, but...the look in her eyes showed resistance. Those <em>were<em> tears the Shihoin woman saw, the real Soi Fon was in there!

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi called. She held out her arms wide, as if she were going to give a hug, "Stop! I know your in there! You are strong enough to break out of that beast!" Yoruichi was crying now. The beastly Fon made it to her, claws flared out ready to tear her mentor up.

It all happened fast...

Blood dripped onto the ground, silence filled the air. Yoruichi's arms around Soi Fon held tightly, as she hugged Soi. Soi Fon's claws dug into Yoruichi's back, her teeth pierced her shoulder, blood oozing out of the wounds. Soi Fon's eyes were wide, while Yoruichi's were closed, tears still flowing. Yoruichi spoke.

"S-Soi Fon...your s-strong enough..." Yoruichi was now smiling as blood came from the corner of her mouth. She tightened her grip. Soi Fon growled as her pupils got smaller, her eyes were fading back to white. The fur was disappearing, and her skin was turning back to her creamy skin tone. Everything went back to its original color, she stopped biting, her claws vanished. Her arms fell to her sides, due to her larger form as a werecat, her clothes hung loosely on her, her body went limp against Yoruichi's. The shihouin quickly held her up. '_Soi Fon...' _She hugged her closer to her _'I'm sorry I let this happen to you...'_

Soi Fon's eyes open slowly, "Y-Yoruichi..." She slowly put her arms around the older woman, "I'm s-sorry..." That was all she could say before passing out completely. She picked Soi Fon up with much struggle, caused from her wounds. "Damn! I need to find Unohana..." She walked back into the fourth division, seeing squad four members tending to Isane and Hanataro. Unohana staring at her with a look of astonishment. '_Had she been watching this whole thing?' _That didn't matter right now.

"Yoruichi..." Unohana called, "What was that?" Yoruichi did have kind of the idea. "Let's talk after we're fixed, Retsu..." The Shihoin said with seriousness. Pretty soon Soi Fon and Yoruichi were in beds, Yoruichi's wounds bandaged up. Unohana walked in with a sad expression, the head captain behind her.

"Shihoin, I'm sorry to say that we must play Soi Fon in strong confinement. She's a potential threat to the soul society! We must put her somewhere where she cannot harm anyone..." The head captain explained.

Yoruichi was shocked, "But head captain...she-"

"She must, If she turns into that thing again she can kill a dozen more people, like she has already done. Until we can figure this out, she is to be brought into a confined room, where she can't escape! Did I make myself clear?" He asked no expression hinting his face. Yoruichi looked down and nodded, '_Soi Fon had killed people...this beast had taken over her mind...' _

_**THE~DEMON~WITHIN~**_

_You were lucky that time Fon...You could've killed her... _A hissing voice whispered, _Now they have you locked up, good job for killing those nurses by the way...we'll find a way Soi...we'll end everything! Hahahaha!_

Soi Fon jolted up, sweat glistening on her skin. _'I want it to stop talking to me!' _A sharp pain went through her head, wincing she placed her palm to her face. '_Damn! My injuries really fucked me up!" _She looked around, well built walls surrounded her, the door was very camouflaged amongst the walls, a small rectangular hole was at the top of it, the only light source came from the hall and the really small window where the sun showed through. _'What the! They put me in a confinement room! A room for an out-of-control, or should I say crazy person! But that'd...make a lot of sense... _She stood up, grabbing her cane to help her walk to the door. She peeked through the small slit seeing the light on the outside wall glistening, to her right a guard stood. She looked at him, "I'm a bit hungry..can I get some good?" The man nodded, pulling a package from his robe, "It's from Shihoin Yoruichi...food." He opened a small door on the lower half of the big door, and slid it inside.

Soi Fon examined the box, opened it, and enjoyed the tantalizing scent that came from the meal. _Oh Yoruichi you shouldn't have... _She ate it fast, not even caring if there was meat in it. _It's excellent! _Soi stuffed her face until the contents were gone, taking a sigh she sat back against the cold wall. _My body's being controlled by something...The cat! Why the hell did this have to happen...I don't like making Yoruichi so worked up! Fuck! I need to fight this, I can't just let it take full control of me!..huggh, at least I'm not going to be executed...yet... _Soi Fon sighed looking at the chilling floor, _I'm captain Soi Fon..._ She clenched her fist, looking at it intently, it trembled with the force, _I'll get out of this one way or another! _She released her grip, and examined her palm _I will..._

_**THE~DEMON~WITHIN~**_

Yoruichi was upset about the fact that her former protege had to be put away in confinement, poor Soi Fon had to deal with an internal curse, something that Yoruichi already knew about. She sat in Unohana's small kitchen, sipping at some herbal tea. _I'm going to explain what's going on to Retsu...Why'd did it have to turn out so hectic _Yoruchi thought burying her face in her hands. Unohana came back out with a tray of pastries, setting them on the small table.

"How are your injuries coming along?" She asked Yoruichi, a warm smile on her face, "You didn't have to get out of bed you know." Yoruichi nodded, "I'm fine really, I just need to talk to you about this, because the situation going on has something to do with me..." Unohana glanced at her curiously, and sat down, "Please Explain to me Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi knew that her sister was behind this...Something big was going to happen soon...she could feel it...

* * *

><p>Ending: Fantasy, by Alice Nine<p>

* * *

><p>Da, Da, Daaaah! Yoruichi's going to answer many questions peeps! I hope you enjoyed that, sorry if it was still short, I just enjoy posting more and more to make anticipation grow! XD Also, it is a true fact that Soi Fon doesn't like meat. the only meat she eats is fish! Yes a vegetarian, I love Soi Fon, and so do all you guys! Oh yeah, I'll sometimes put osts on, if I feel they should go there though...I can be so random XD<p>

Again I hope you all enjoyed that! No Flames! You may leave reviews, comments, questions, or even ideas! I love all my fans, and will treat you with respect, that is...if you treat_ me_ with respect as well. LEAVE REVIEWS! Looking for a total of five or more folks (:

With all respect, Soifool~


	8. Ep7: The History of the Werecat

A.N.:Look who's back! I bet your all pissed at me for not posting in a while...I hope no one abandoned it! Anyway, here's a new chapter. Yoruichi's going to explain a lot so pay close attention! I hope your all pumped, sooo: ENJOY! I'll stop talking. Also please read my story: Forever My Love, I posted a new chapter so go read it!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo Sempai!Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

Dialogue: "Hey you over there!"

Thoughts/emphasism/flashbacks: _Hey you over there!_

Onomonapoeia/break points/thoughts in a flashback: _**Boom! Or break point: THE~DEMON~WITHIN Or Hey you over there!**_

Episode 7: The History of the Werecat

* * *

><p>Op: Beast, by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi took a deep breath. "It all started when I was younger..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback!<strong>_

_"Ok Yoruichi go with your father," Her mom said giving her a little push. The little Yoruichi got scared, "I don't wanna mommy!" She felt her father pick her up from behind, "It will be ok my daughter, I'll give you candy after."_

_Little Yoruichi nodded smiling. She was unaware of what would happen to her. Her father brought her to a large lab full of creepy people in white suits. She grabbed on to her father tightly. "I have brought my daughter, let's begin with the transfusion." Yoruichi was confused by the big words, "Daddy, what's happening?" Her father looked down at her, "Can you promise daddy that you will be good?" The young girl nodded._

_One of the white suited men came forth, "Very good, follow me sir." They went into a dark room, the only light hovered over a small bed which had big straps connected to it. The older Shihoin walked up to the bed and set his daughter on it. Yoruichi looked all around at the masked men, getting a frightening feeling, "Daddy! I'm scared!" No answer. She tried to get up, but the strange men held her down and strapped her in._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed and cried but nothing happened. One of them put something around the poor girls mouth causing her to become drowsy. "You will not feel anything ok miss Shihoin? You will relax," Someone whispered. She saw people in the back with syringes filled with dark liquid, some with bottles of fluid...some with scalpels. She felt as if she was dreaming, she couldn't feel her body, or what they were doing with it. She just felt out of it and looked up at the ceiling._

_When she had recovered she couldn't really remember what happened to her. Her father just said he would explain everything when she got older. And when she did get over...he told his daughter..._

_"...You are a werecat Yoruichi. You are able to transform into a cat whenever you please. I didn't expect you to understand this when you were little so I'm telling you now," He explained to a now fuming Yoruichi. _

_"Your sick! You experimented on me day-to-day! How can you do that to your own child!" She was disgusted by what he was telling her. __**Is he serious? **__Her father just smiled, "It was a good thing. We found out how to use this power in easier more efficient ways! You will thank me, trust me." Yoruichi was just shocked, "How'd you do it?" Her father continued, "We used an old form of witchcraft that has been in this family for generations. We found out how to create it, and then we had to use it. In fact, there is already some werecat in our blood Yoruichi. We have enhanced our ability!" He was now pacing back and forth in a happily manner. Yoruichi just stood __**Wow...some old ability that's been running in the family? Maybe it won't be so bad...**_

_"Ok dad fine, I'll just use it...if I find out how..." She said chuckling. Her dad came and placed a hand on her shoulder, "That's the spirit. I will love to teach you." _

_Over the years Yoruichi mastered her werecat ability, untill her younger sister Sumiko was born. She took great care of her sister, and taught her some fighting techniques. Her parents had been busy working on something that Yoruichi always wondered about. She would find out soon enough..._

_Yoruichi was peacefully enjoying a walk through the Shihoin Estate Gardens enjoying the scenery, untill she felt a weight on her back. Happy little Sumiko had jumped on her back, "Got ya Nei-san!" Yoruichi smiled, "Looks like you did Sumiko, you've gotten quick." The younger sibling hopped off. Her purplish-red hair, tied in decorative pigtails, flowed in the breeze looking nice with her purple flower-patterned kimono. Her excited golden eyes were full of joy._

_"Let's play tag Nei!" She exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing Yoruichi by the hand. Yoruichi giggled, "Ok, but your it!" The older girl began to run away, as the younger one followed laughing joyfully. Yoruichi ran out of the estate and into the nearby woods, hoping not to be tagged. "Let's see if she can get me now.." She said aloud panting. After a long ten minutes of waiting Yoruichi decided to give up. Just than she felt a huge blast of strange spiritual pressure coming from the way she came. "Oh no!" She started running back._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_As Sumiko was trying to catch up to her sister she came across a small black cat. "Ooh a kitty!" She yelled happily, walking towards it. As soon as the cat noticed her it hopped off the tree it was on and began to run away. "Wait! Come back!" She screamed following the small organism. She soon made it to a dark clearing in the woods. Frightened by the darkness, Sumiko backed up slowly tripping on a stick and falling on her back. She suddenly heard a cat meow, and lifted up her head to see to shining red eyes peering back at her._

_The strange cat made the most horrible meow. Sumiko was so terrified that tears formed in her eyes, while the cat turned into a humongous beast which shrieked loudly into the air. Sumiko screamed at the top of her small lungs._

_Yoruichi, not to far away, heard her sisters scream and ran towards it, "Dammit! SUMIKO!" Yoruichi made it to the scene. The hideous beast hovered over her small stunned form. She was too shocked to move. Before she knew it the beast had lifted its claws, ready to strike her sister. "NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed trying to make it to her, but she didn't make it..._

_**SLASH!**  
><em>

_Blood splattered all over Yoruichi's face, "Sumi...ko..." Her eyes were the widest that they had ever been, tears gathered in her eyes. Before her lay a now dead Sumiko, the scene was too much for Yoruichi. Her sister's entire body was cut wide open enough to see almost all of her organs. The beast...was nowhere in sight. Yoruichi fell to her knees and looked up into the air,_

_"SUUUUUMMMMIKKKOOOO!" She cried. Her whole family was devastated by the loss of their youngest turned depressed. She didn't eat, talk, or sleep. She felt even worst when her father told her what happened..._

_"Yoruichi...I must tell you your sister was attacked...by one of our creations..." He began holding his crying wife's hand. Yoruichi's teeth clenched so hard, you'd think her teeth would explode, "What! You killed Sumiko! Why! How did this happen?" She sunk to the floor. Her father sighed, "We created...a monster out of our serums, one had escaped the lab...Yoruichi please calm down...it was all an accident..." Yoruichi began to sob loudly, "I-I won't forgive you...I will never forgive you..." Her mother went to her and hugged her tightly. Her father just scowled at his daughter, "There's something else you know..." _

_Yoruichi glanced at him, "...What?" "There is a chance that, Sumiko could still be alive..." He explained. Yoruichi was paying full attention, "What do you mean? How?" Her father began, "You said the beast vanished after it slashed your sister?" Yoruichi nodded. "Alright then...the werecat could have most likely entered your sisters body, possess it I should say. But it will awaken at the full moon." Yoruichi stood up, "Tonight's a full moon!" Her father nodded, "Correct, but we cannot get her, she will now be evil. But what we can do is bring the body somewhere else so that it cannot harm anyone. Just leave it to me and the elders though Yoruichi." Yoruichi was just stunned **At least he's not going to kill Sumiko...I hope she'll be fine... **_

_**My sister lives on...**_

_**End of flashback!**_

* * *

><p>Unohana was in disbelief <em>The Shihoin's are behind all this! <em>Yoruichi sipped her tea, "I wish this couldn't of happened...I need to put a stop to Soi Fon and Sumiko's curse!" The violet-haired woman stood up. Unohana did as well, "So the beast's have possessed them both?" Yoruichi nodded, "Yep, the same thing that happened to Sumiko happened to Soi, but instead Soi Fon didn't die. And since my sister is dead with someone else in her body, she'll always be a werecat. While Soi Fon just turns into one on and off." Unohana nodded in understandment. "We're going to have to relieve them of their demons...and fast, before Soi turns into one fully!" Yoruichi planned...

**I'll save you both from your demon within!**

* * *

><p><strong>NEW!<strong> Ending: nobody, by Girugamesh

Wow! What did you think of all that! Crazy ain't it! Geez! This has gotten epic! Stay tuned you guys cause shit just got real! Woah!

**Review! I love those damn reviews!** Open to comments, questions, concerns, compliments, ideas, requests, even an interview! I've had so much fun making this story! I hope you all like it!

Your awesome author,

~Soifool


	9. Ep8: Dealing with the Beast

A.N.: Oh my goodness! It's been so long, I'm so very sorry to all my fans, I hope you still enjoy me and my work. I've been busy plenty of times lately: School, basketball, etc. But I will try the best I can to update these nice stories of mine as soon as possible! So here's chapter 9 to The Demon Within, enjoy! (New op theme later on). Remember to review! I want at least five, don't be shy!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters! They all belong to Tite Kubo Sempai!Rated M throughout for safety may contain extreme gore, mature situations, and bad language.

Dialogue: "Hey you over there!"

Thoughts/emphasism/flashbacks: _Hey you over there!_

Onomonapoeia/break points/thoughts in a flashback: _**Boom! **_Or break point: **THE~DEMON~WITHIN **Or _**Hey you over there!**_

Episode 8: Dealing with the Beast

* * *

><p>Op: Beast, by Girugamesh<p>

* * *

><p>Soi Fon didn't know what to do. Something was possessing her body every night, and making her into something she dreaded, something that had hurt Yoruichi. She never wanted to inflict danger on the older woman, she was supposed to protect her. She paced around the empty cell thinking, just thinking about her problem. It only brought frustration making the captain growl and place her trembling hands through her messy raven hair. She hadn't had a shower in a while, smelling with the scent of sweat and blood, her body dirty and still covered with scars from the battle with the cat hollows. In fact, the cats she's seen the pass couple of days have just brought Yoruichi to mind. Was it just a coincidence? Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the hall of cells. <em>Yoruichi? <em>Soi Fon thought as the footsteps approached. Just then a guard yelped, followed my a sharp bash to the ground. Soi grew cautious, it couldn't be Yoruichi.

The door was slowly opening making an eerie creaking, scraping the floor as it was pushed making the noise similar to nails on a chalk board. Soi clenched her teeth at the intensity waiting for her visitor to enter. When the door opened, no one was there...an empty doorway. Something was suspicious, and Soi fon had to find out what it was. Slowly stepping out to the doorway, Soi Fon looked out both left and right down the halls. Nothing. Nothing but a guard surrounded my a thick puddle of blood. Soi Fon's eyes went wide as she approached the man, crouched down, and checked his pulse. He...was dead. Throat torn right out. Soi Fon got up and backed up away from the body, _What could have done - _Ahhhgg! Soi Fon was thrown back into her cell's wall hard, the wind getting knocked out of her. Once she came to her senses she glanced up at the figure in front of her.

What the hell?! She looks just like Yoruichi...Soi Fon thought studying the young girl before her. She stood at least Soi Fon's height of 4'11". Pale tan skin, shining gold eyes, and purple hair which was slightly reddish. What stood out from her human characteristics was two black ears coming from her head, a slithering black tail, menacing fangs and claws, and a suspicious black cloak draped around her body. She reminded Soi Fon so much of her mentor, what could it mean? Soi Fon stood up quickly, ready for a fight. "Who are you...?" Soi Fon demanded.

The girl smiled and took a front flip towards Soi, ending up face to face grabbing the captain's jaw with much force, "Who am I Captain Soi Fon? Who do I look like? That may help..." Soi Fon grimaced due to the pain in her jaw, "You look like Yoruichi...It couldn't mean...ahgg!" The mysterious female gripped tighter, "It does mean that Fon! I'm Yoruichi's little sister. She hasn't told you has she... how sad..." Soi Fon just stood in disbelief, Yoruichi...has a sister...how? Why didn't she tell me? But wait... why does she look like a cat? Soi Fon was shocked and puzzled. What the hell was going on...was everything connected? "...I want revenge captain, on my sister. She was supposed to protect me, but she failed in doing so. I died because of her. ...And I know you want to protect her captain, you do. Admiring that woman so much...it makes me sick. That is why I'm going to end it! Using you and my army of kemononekos to wipe out her and the entire soul society! Hahaha!" She laughed deranged.

Soi Fon or course couldn't let that happen. The thought of her killing Yoruichi was horrific. She absorbed her spirit energy and focused it on her body, and before the werecat girl knew it Soi Fon activated her shunko causing her to lose her grip on her jaw. "What the hell!" Yoruichi's sister cursed. Soi Fon didn't reply, instead jumping up and attempting to hit her with a roundhouse kick, "Got ya!" Soi Fon stated. The girl smiled and grabbed Soi's leg with much ease, taking it towards her face, and chomping down hard with her fangs; blood shot out instantly once the teeth pierce Soi Fons flesh. Instinctively, Soi Fon shouted out in pain as she was thrown to the ground. The captain, now injured, backed up against the cell wall holding the deep wound in which blood leaked heavily. She breathed unsteadily and winced at the surge of pain going through her leg, "Damn..you ..." Her mentor's sister laughed once more, stomping on the wound, "Please, call me Kuro."

"Ahhghh! Shit!" Soi Fon cried. She knew she had to get up, but her body has gotten so weak from her previous battle. The only time she was powerful was when she was a werecat. She had to at least try to fend off her attacker, Kuro. She grabbed her leg, and pulled it in her direction causing Kuro to lose her footing. Soi Fon hopped up trying to ignore the pain from the bite; she grabbed the younger Shihoin by the collar and lifted her up" I won't let you accomplish anything!" Her anger flared up. "Kuro" only smiled and pointed a finger at Soi Fon's face, an orb of black forming at the tip. Soi Fon's pupils turned small as her whole sight went black. She began frantically trying to look around for anything, but all that appeared was black. Pitch black.

"Dammit! What'd you do to me?" Soi Fon called out. Kuro's voice replied, "I just blocked your eyes with some of my dark power...you see I'm trying to make you get so worked up that you become my brilliant creation. A werecat..." _I can't become that thing again! _Soi yelled in her mind, _I can't hurt anymore people... _She grabbed for her zanpakut-to. Where is it!? The guards probably disarmed her, of course! She suddenly heard Kuro's voice in her head, _"I can hear what your thinking Soi Fon...you can't escape me! Go my cat! Control her! _

Before Soi Fon knew it her adrenaline level grew and her anger surged. She knew what was coming. Clutching her now pounding head, Soi Fon tried to fight back the evil force in her head. "I'll you got to do is become real angry and you'll turn into a werecat, anytime, anyplace. Oh and, you're becoming more fully werecat as time progresses...then you will become my most strongest minion there is, and destroy Yoruichi, my family, and the soul society! Muahaha!" She heard the girl cackle. Soi Fon grew frightened. She was frightened...the captain of squad two now scared at the fact that she may not be sane forever and kill more people, "No! I won't let that happen! You...won't...beat me!"

Soi's sight returned as her reiastu poured out of her body, white energy began fading to black. She shouted a powerful yell as it settled and glared murderously at Kuro, "I'll kill you before you can do anything!" Kuro laughed some more but was quickly silenced by a punch thrown by Soi Fon in her face, leading to a throat hold. "Y-your strong Fon," She managed to say as her breath was being taken away. Soi Fon's eyes were turning red, and her pupil turned into a slit as she lifted the girl up and pushed her through a wall. Kuro clenched her teeth as she wiped away blood, "Damn, calm down Soi, look what's happening..." Soi Fon stopped and examined her now clawed hands, "Nooo...this can't happen!" That's when she heard it, Yoruichi's voice,

"Soi Fon..." She stood in awe at the sight of her sister and a slowly transforming Soi Fon. "Yoruichi..." Soi Fon replied, "What are you doing here?" Yoruichi looked at her sister fully now, "Sumiko...is that you...?" She started moving toward her. Sumiko/kuro glared at Yoruichi, "What the hell do you want dammit! It's Kuro not Sumiko...I abandoned that name a long time ago, I'd hate to use the name our parents gave me...I have a grudge on them...a bunch of nasty scientists who did experiments on their own children...And you! You made me die Yoruichi! And I'll make you pay for it! Using your little friend Soi Fon, torturing her with an inner beast that has a killing instinct, and then she'll end you Yoruichi. Yoruichi's eyes widened. She hated her, she had let her die that day...the woods were dangerous, and she let her go. The older Shihoin dropped to the ground, "I'm so sorry Sumiko...I didn't mean to let you die that day...please stop-"

_**Slash!**_

Yoruichi was stabbed right in her lower abdomen, the sword was pulled out with so much force that blood sprayed everywhere.

Everything froze. Soi Fon's breath hitched, eyes widening, mouth opening to let out a scream.

Yoruichi's eyes went blank as she collapsed face first onto the floor, a thick blood puddle surrounded her quickly as well as a graphic display of some of her innards.

"AAAAHHHRRRRRRAHHHHH!" Soi Fon shrieked as more of her werecat characteristics appeared from her skin. She made a deadly dash for Sumiko, to only have the girl dodge her. Soi breathed heavily as she cried out tears, she couldn't stop looking at her mentor's bloody body. She tried swinging at Sumiko again, only to miss once more.

"tsk tsk, poor Soi Fon...can't even get me...it is so sad to see you, the captain of squad two, to be so bad at speed. You let Yoruichi get hurt, how could you do that Soi? Do you care for her at all?" Sumiko's taunting made Soi Fon's anger more severe. The captain jumped up to try again, only this time...Sumiko vanished.

* * *

><p>Ending: Nobody, by Girugamesh: NEW ENDING!<p>

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness! Cliffhanger! Damn it sucks I know! Thanks for reading yet another chapter of <span>The Demon Within! <span>I feel so bad for Yoruichi, and how Soi is feeling about it, man! So I'm open for comments, ideas, questions, reviews, concerns, etc. NO FLAMES PLEASE!I love all you true soifool fans out there, and yes you minor fans as well. Please, please please leave a comment! I'll try to post another as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 9! **Review!**

~Soifool, The major Soi fan!


End file.
